Hate to flood the rivers
by darkman773
Summary: Hate sasuke? would you like to read about naruto absolutely beating the crap out of him? and how naruto should have ended? if you dont like stories full of curse words and brutal beatdowns then this story is not for you. But if it is! then by all means welcome! READ AND REVIEW IF YOU HATE SASUKE! Also may make you laugh! Well i hope you click on this story just cause we hate sasuke


short story about hate and how it can utterly rule a person! Well in this case hate can control some one! Naruto is our star! In no shape way form do I own any rights to naruto all I own is a keychain. If that counted I would be happy! On with the story R&R if you don't mind? And enjoy the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He hated them all! He hated the glares! He hated the cold stares! If he had the power he would kill them all! He would show them all what they wanted! "Demon" and "Monster" were the most popular names he was given! "I have done nothing wrong!" he whispered to himself as he walked to the shit apartment the old man gave him.

He shoved open the door to his apartment, sadly even Newton hated naruto the door swung back and slammed naruto in the face. His unconscious form fell to the floor with a loud thud. Naruto opened his eyes and the dim light did not burn his eye's like he would have thought! "Oh where am I?" he said aloud as he sat up and looked around. "Man I am in that damn sewer again!" he stood up and looked around.

He walked through the sewer looking for a way out that's all he wanted! Just to get out and take a shower! And go to sleep and hope for something better than his shit life. "Where is the damn exit?!" he yelled out into the seemingly endless maze of sewer!

"All I want is to get out of here!" he sighed as he walked and walked and walked. He looked for the way out but he knew that the only way out was by the fox! "Damn fox!" naruto said as he sighed and decided to give in and go see the fox! Naruto trekked to the foxes din. "Fox I need you to wake me up. I have a peace of shit life I need to get back to." He looked up at the huge fox in his cage "You dare ask me a favor boy?" the fox looked down his nose at the form of naruto. "Yes you owe me." Naruto looked up at the fox, "I will give you a bigger pin if you do." Naruto looked up the old fox.

The fox smiled a toothy grin, "Well then I guess we have a deal then!" the fox smiled and woke naruto up from his own folly. "Now naruto make my pin bigger!" the fox bellowed through naruto's mind! Naruto placed his hand to his sore head and rubbed as he thought and the fox started to shrink! "Naruto what are you doing?!" he yelled loudly as he grew very small about the size of a fox.

"I said your pin would be bigger. I didn't say how." Naruto went to his bed and fell face first. Tsunade was healing sasuke from the assault from Itachi. She watched over the monitor hooked up to sasuke with all manner of wires running this way and that. Sasuke's pulse had come down in a great bit. "Well he might wake up soon!" Tsunade looked over the raven haired boy in the bed.

Naruto looked at the clock on the bed side table cause some asshole was knocking on his door! "God damn it." He sighed and got up and walked to the door "What the hell do you want?" naruto asked as he opened his door. Sakura looked at naruto with a smile on her face "Sasuke woke up!" she smiled

"Well good for him." Naruto sighed "Why did you even come here?" he asked.

"Well I thought you would like to know! Sakura sighed and cocked her head at naruto. "Well I am sad to say you were wrong!" naruto said with a great deal of sarcasm in his voice. He turned to close the door and go back to bed but sakura stopped him. "Naruto what are you doing? You don't want to go the hospital with me?" she asked as she looked at her teammate. "If it will shit you up I will. God you are just so freaking annoying!" he said as he closed the door to get dressed.

Naruto and Sakura walked to the hospital to go check out Sasuke since he woke up. Truthfully naruto could care less! Big deal the uchiha has woke up from his brothers ass whopping! Even sasuke's brother wanted to get his hands on naruto! "Sasuke you weak peace of shit." Naruto thought out loud.

Sakura looked at naruto shocked! "How can you say that! He fought harder than you did!" she looked at the blond and he looked at her. "I can still walk back home, shut up sakura." Naruto said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed.

Once the pair got to the hospital they waked to sasuke's room "Good to see that your lame ass has woken up." Naruto said as he looked over the form of sasuke in the bed. "Shut up naruto." sasuke said as he looked at the blond. "Or what you going to get out of your bed and TRY to beat me?" Naruto said as he stood straight and looked at his fellow teammate.

"I will do more than try!" Sasuke said as he climbed out of the bed. "Good! I have been waiting to stomp some Uchiha ass!" Naruto smirked as he unclipped his right sleeve and pushed it up. "Will you to cut it out!" Sakura screeched at the two! "This is a hospital room!"

Naruto smirked, "Yea it is I don't want to have to clean your blood off the walls! How about we take this out side?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the roof.

Sasuke nodded and rushed towards the door, "What a fool!" Naruto smiled and shushined to the roof. Sasuke pushed open the door to the roof and Naruto was standing on the fence of the roof, "Bout time you got your ass up here!"

In moments the male counterparts from team seven were locked in fist to fist combat! Their movements fast and precise! Each trying to out do the other, their hunger for victory only striving to fuel their burning need for superiority! Naruto formed the hand seal for shadow clones and the room was filled with fifty clones plus Naruto himself! The first five bum rushed Sasuke from all angles, Sasuke shot both of his elbows back hitting the first two clones in the face. He kicked the one on the left in the gut and hit the other in the face all four puffed into smoke and Sasuke shot out the top of the clone's cloud the fifth clone just finishing a kick into the jaw of Sasuke.

The clone popped into smoke and Sasuke flipped in the air he rushed through hand seals, he took in a breath and shot a flame jutsu out and toasted the rest of the clones and with a smirk he charged up his chidori and reared his left hand back going for the final blow!

His eyes shot open at the sight of a clone standing beside Naruto a rasengan in hand! "What kind of jutsu is that?!" he asked as he descended towards Naruto! "NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled as he shot his hand forward aiming his chidori for Naruto.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as he dispelled the clone and jumped at Sasuke his rasengan in hand and at full power!" "STOP!" Sakura yelled as she ran towards the two! "I can't stop!" they both said in unison right before they both tore Sakura a new one Kakashi showed up and pushed both at the conveniently placed water towers!(that is a jab at the manga/show. Incase you needed to know.)

"Goddamn it!" Naruto screamed as he flipped he reversed his hand palm facing the water tower the rasengan burrowed into the water tower and Naruto back flipped of the metal tank once the rasengan left the hand of Naruto it imploded blowing the water tank in half water rained down all around the roof as Naruto landed his hand burning from the power of the rasengan.

All the others on the roof looked at the tank and at Naruto all focused on the power that the jutsu had, Kakashi was shocked at the utter power he had pushed into the rasengan. Sasuke look on in horror! If that had hit him! "I would have died!" he pulled his arm from the tin that his hand was stuck in.

After a talk with all three members of team seven kakashi took a seat on top of the water tank that Sasuke had punched a whole in. "Jiraiya that was a dangerous move! Why would you teach him a move like that?!" Kakashi asked as he pulled out his porn and started to read. "Well I knew that you taught Sasuke the chidori so I figured it would be even. But seeing as how Naruto has way bigger chakra reserves it only makes since that he would stuff more power into the rasengan so he could show up Sasuke."

Naruto walked along the roof of the buildings he had made his point! He could whop Sasuke's ass any day any where! "Man fuck kakashi! I would have stomped a mud hole in Sasuke's ass if it he had not gotten in the way!" he said he kicked a rock off the roof.

The man that was walking down the street a few yards ahead of Naruto was the unfortunate bystander that got hit with the rock, knocking him out cold!

Sasuke was being probed by the sound four! "Sasuke its time you came to Orochimaru he needs that body of yours!" the chick said as she smiled "He's gona fuck you real good!" she smirked. "ladies are not supposed to-" the near bald one was cut off "Shut it fat ass!" she yelled.

Due to getting his ass beat Sasuke choose to go with the sound four! So he could defeat Naruto, and his parent killing brother. But none the less he would get power!

(small time skip! So sorry I kind of just don't feel like redoing what 90%of the other ff have done.)

Naruto stared down Sasuke as they stood on the statues head at the valley of the end. "You know you will be going back to konoha one way or another." Naruto smirked.

"Oh what you gona do break every bone in my body and drag me back?" Sasuke taunted. "Oh no Sasuke. ill be bringing you back in a storage scroll. Or we can turn around right now." Sasuke smirked. "Yea right! I have some new powers now I can kick your ass all day long!" Sasuke said as he got into his fighting stance.

"Well you made your choice!" Naruto said as he shot towards Sasuke at breakneck speed! His fist met Sasuke's jaw and he was sent sailing into the air of the head of the first hokage! "Fuck you!" Naruto said as he jumped off the head of the statue and sailed towards Sasuke and buried his heal into the chest of Sasuke sending him plummeting towards the water.

Sasuke shot through the water and looked to wards the surface of the water and flipped through hand seals and shot several fireballs at Naruto. The blond smirked as he used clones to evade the blazing balls of fire.

Once he landed on the water he watched Sasuke climb out of the water giving him the evil eye. If looks cold kill Naruto might have been dead by now. But with Sasuke's weak ass not likely, "Naruto I am about to unleash hell upon you!" Sasuke said as he closed his eye's and released a large amount of chakra and started to transform into his curse mark stage two mode.

Naruto smirked and shook his head. "You are just so weak! I mean come on! Using power that a guy bit your fucking neck and wants to wear you to the prom?! My god you are just desperate to beat your brother! Oh boo hoo!" Naruto started to wave his hands in the air "My brother killed my mom and dad and I am going to kill him for it! Quit being a bitch Sasuke!" Naruto turned serous "Or I will kill you right here and right now!" he said as his eyes started to change into the slits of the fox.

Naruto's mindscape. The fox wore a big grin! She was sitting in her human form on a throne the cage doors were wide open! Naruto was standing right beside the sexy form of Kurama! She had two tails wrapped around Naruto one around his waste and one wrapped over his shoulder and resting on his chest. "Naruto why don't you use four tails against him?" she asked the blond who was looking scared and sorry for Sasuke!

"W-want that hurt him a lot?" Naruto asked as he looked at Kurama. Nothing felt worse than being trapped in your own body! Being nothing more than a crippled shell! Hallow and lifeless! That what it felt like to have a thousand year old fox inside your head! "Naruto I think you should! Don't you want to please me?" she asked putting on a pair of puppy dog eyes.

Sasuke watched as Naruto's face shifted from anger to confusion to sadness back to hate! "Naruto what's wrong with you? Idiot!" Sasuke yelled as a giant pair of hands burst out his back! Naruto watched from inside himself as his friend turned into a monster! He cowered down into the lap of the fox who wore a sick smile of victory! She used her tails to cover Naruto up and smiled as the blonds body started to change!

"Big deal you have bat hands! I have a demon fox inside of me!" Naruto smiled as the skin on his body started to heat up as the orange cloak formed around his body the outline of the fox was able to bee seen. The Naruto skin was now peeling from his body and melting away into the chakra!

Sasuke watched once more shocked! He thought he had Naruto this time! But he was once more proven wrong! Naruto changed into a fox like form! "Naruto what are you?!" Sasuke yelled as he charged up his chidori! Naruto crouched down and roared out in a loud scream of pain as the fox chakra invaded his body! Maybe if he was older he would not be in as much pain!

Sasuke could not see the movement of Naruto! His sharingan was not fully formed! The fox was running circles around the immature Sasuke! "YOU HAVE NO CHANCE!" the fox roared as a chakra arm shot out of the shoulder of the fox and grabbed the raven haired boy and slung him into the cliff! Sasuke stood up his hands unfolded showing that he was unscathed!

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he charged up his chidori once more but this time he held nothing back! This was the make it or break it move! He rushed Naruto hopping to end this quickly! His chidori shot through the back of the foxed out Naruto and ripped through his chest! The form of Naruto started to quiver Sasuke looked at where his arm rammed through. "His heart?!" he asked his face in shock that he had just killed Naruto!

Sasuke could not process what just happened! The ground right behind Sasuke started to shake out of the ground shot the upper half of Naruto but it was pure chakra! The form that Sasuke's arm was shooting through started to morph! The head did a one eighty! The arms reversed and the legs reshaped as well! It grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders and two more arms shot out of the chakra clone and grabbed Sasuke by the throat!

The upper half of the clone that a sprouted from the ground grabbed the huge wing hands and started to pull backwards! Sasuke screamed in pain as the hand were pulled from their sockets and the skin started to tear! "AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" he screeched in pain as the large wing hands were ripped from his back!

A large fox head shot from the ground made of pure chakra it opened its large maw and their stood the foxed out Naruto on its tongue with a roar the chakra fox clones grabbed Sasuke by the shoulders and one grabbed his legs and the pair of chakra clones preceded to rip Sasuke into peaces!

The fox smiled as the chakra returned to its body, "I TOLD YOU YOUD GO BACK ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" the fox smiled. On the inside Naruto was crying like a child! He just lost his best friend! The fox made him watch the while thing! She smoothed his hair and sighed happily! "One down one more to go!"


End file.
